Trigon VS Dormammu (Draft)
Trigon vs. Dormammu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Trigon & Dormammu. Description DC VS Marvel! These two magic-wielding Demon-Kings of alternate dimensions who have a desire to rule the Earth clash in a battle of epic proportions! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Dimensions, some can be very peaceful and calm while others can be dark and hellish in nature. Boomstick: Yeah, like the ones ruled by these two massive, magic-wielding Demon Kings who both possess a desire to rule the Earth. Trigon, the arch enemy to the Teen Titans and father of Raven. Wiz: And Dormammu, ruler of the Dark Dimension and arch-nemesis of Doctor Strange. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Trigon Wiz: Long ago a group of humans left the Earth and settled on the interdimensional world, Azarath with the goal of banishing all of the darkness from their souls. Boomstick: This evil energy floated randomly in space for years until one day the last inhabitants of an alien planet summoned it and impregnated a women with the energy. Nine months later a child was born and his name was Trigon. Damn, all those horns and claws must have meant dear old Mum had hard a time giving birth to baby Trigon! Wiz: She didn't have to worry about raising him though since Trigon decided to slaughter her along with the cult that had been responsible for his birth when he was just an infant. In less than a year he had conquered the entire planet and ruled it with an iron fist. Boomstick: Wow and Mama Boomstick said I was a cranky baby! Wiz: By the age of six Trigon had destroyed his home planet and began to look for other ones to conquer and by the time he was thirty he had conquered his entire dimension and was the ruler of millions of worlds. He then began to sire children to carry on his legacy and set his sights on conquering Earth. Boomstick: Trigon is strong enough to gut Ares, the God of War and knock around the members of Superman's Regime, fast enough to keep up with the likes of Superman and Flash and is virtually impervious to most methods of attack having shrugged off attacks from the Teen Titans and reality warping imp Mister Mxyzptlk or whatever the hell that guy's name is! Wiz: He can fly, teleport himself and others to various locations and can even break through the barriers of other universes with enough power. Boomstick: His common methods of attack are his energy and hellfire blasts. His energy blasts are powerful enough to one-shot both the Teen Titans and the Justice League and his hellfire blasts were strong enough to burn Mister Mxyzptlk. He also likes to attack his enemies with energy blasts fired from his eyes. Wiz: He's also extremely skilled at using telekinesis, being able to use it on such a scale that he can manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe and distort the space-time contintium. He can additionally malnipulate matter, transmute elements and warp reality to the point where he's been able to effortlessly turn the Earth and all it's inhabitants into stone, bring people back to life as skeletons and dissipate the atoms of his minion Psimon through light whilst still allowing him to remain conscious. Boomstick: How the fuck does that even work?! Wiz: Reality warping, Boomstick. Reality warping. Boomstick: Trigon can also create, summon and materlize dark energy, shapeshift and malnipulate his size to either become as tall as a skyscraper or as small as the average man. Wiz: Being a Demon, Trigon also has a habit for devouring souls but on a massive scale having once devoured the souls of an entire universe. Also in the New 52, Trigon devoured the evil Heart of Darkness artefact which causes him to be hungry for evil and allows him to grow stronger in the presence of evil energies or beings by feeding on their evil. Boomstick: He's also a master of sorcery, being able to fire blasts of mystical eldritch energy at opponents, mind control thousands of beings, cast powerful illusions and even temporarily or permantely grant other beings with superpowers like the time he transformed an ordinary guy into a dude with vast psychic powers. Wiz: When Trigon does get hurt he has a powerful healing factor to fall back on which allows him to regenerate from virtually nothing, though the speed at which he can heal at is unknown. Alongside this his mind is unblocked to the entire universe meaning that he has extensive knowledge of events before they happen and often knows his opponent's next move before said enemy even decides it and is aware of practically everything that is going on in the plane of existence he's in thanks his upper eyes. So, he is essentially is Omniscient. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough he also wields a power staff that allows him to fire superheated energy blasts at his opponents and possibly mind control them. ''' Wiz: Trigon is evil to the core and seeks to conquer all of reality. He enjoys tormenting others and sees all lifeforms as insects and tools, even his own children. He also has no problem betraying and destroying those he makes deals with simply because he can. '''Boomstick: He's conquered entire universes, destroyed galaxies, defeated the Justice League and the Teen Titans singlehandily, killed the Justice League in an alternate timeline, fought on par with Mister Mxyzptlk, nearly killed Injustice Superman and his power is said to rival that of the Spectre. Wiz: And most impressively, the Voice, aka. The New 52's version of God once sent the Phantom Stranger to appease Trigon and he didn't show any fear towards them at all. Boomstick: But, he's also hardly invincible. He can only use his shapeshifting and size changing ablites if he's in a clear mental state and is also REALLY arrogant, he constantly underestimates the Titans and his daughter Raven which has led him to having his butt kicked by them multiple times. Wiz: However, despite his arrogance Trigon is still incredibly powerful and will stop at nothing until he's managed to conquer the Multiverse! Trigon: From the moment you are born, I demand your total obedience, your complete subservience. You are to be taught that I am your God, that I hold your very life in my hands. And you will learn to view me with the respect I demand. Dormammu Wiz: Years ago in an alternate dimension home to the energy-aliens known as the Faltine the being known as Dormammu and his sister Umar were born to their parent Sinfier.. Boomstick: Wait Wiz, did you just say parent instead of parents?! How did this Sinfier guy produce two kids on his own?! Has he got the reproductive system of a plant or something?!?! Wiz: Ahem, anyways, Dormammu and Umar would seek to increase their own power by drawing matter towards the energy-based bodies, while this did make them the most powerful sorcerers in their home dimension, Sinfier was annoyed by this but was ultimately killed by his children when he tried to oppose them. Boomstick: The fact that they had just killed Sinfier and assumed a solid form really pissed off the other members of the Faltine race, causing them to banish Dormumma and his sis from their home dimension. After that they both got the brilliant idea of conquering other dimensions, because you know, they are really nice aliens! ' Wiz: The pair eventually stumbled upon a mystical realm known as the Dark Dimension which despite the name was actually very peaceful. The dimension’s King, Olnar welcomed them and offered them power in return for their aid in helping him absorb other dimensions into the Dark Dimension. '''Boomstick: One day Dormammu led Olnar and his forces into the dimension of the Mindless Ones, monsters who decided they REALLY didn’t like intruders and ended up killing Olnar and much of his army. ' Wiz: Dormammu and Umar then set about defeating and imprisioning the Mindless Ones before returning to the Dark Dimension and being proclaimed as heroes and regents for Olnar’s infant son. Dormammu then reverted back into his energy form and merged his essence with that of the Dark Dimension, becoming immensely powerful. Additionally, after his sister went mad after conceiving a child, Dormammu seized the opportunity to banish her to a pocket dimension and became the dimension’s sole ruler. He also continued to conquer other dimensions and eventually set his sights on ruling Earth. 'Boomstick: Despite usually relying on his magic in combat, Dormammu’s physical stats are definitely impressive as he’s strong enough to physically overpower a enraged Hulk, fast enough to keep with faster-than-light beings such as Doctor Strange, Thor and Silver Surfer and is durable enough to survive attacks from the Defenders and even Eternity, a guy who is literally the embodiment of the universe itself! Heck, Thor’s hammer Mjoiner didn’t have any effect on him and even when Doctor Strange challened all the magic in the universe towards the Demon it still failed to kill him. What the fuck?! ' Wiz: In terms of his magic, Dormammu is incredibly powerful due to having merged his essence with the Dark Dimension, his existence also sustains the dimension and this makes him nigh-omnipotent inside or outside the Dark Dimension though he is at his most powerful whilst in the dimension meaning that it’s incredibly diffcult for opponents to defeat him face to face while he is in the dimension. '''Boomstick: His body is conspired of pure energy and is virtually indestructible making it hard for foes to put him down for good and when Thor’s brother Loki attempted to absorb his power he ended up being driven insane. Also, with his raw power alone he’s been able to one-shot the likes of the Defenders, Baron Mordo, his sister Umar and even managed to go toe to toe with Eternity in a clash that threatened to destroy the freaking universe! Wiz: He’s also able to control the elements, travel through time, banish and seal beings such as the Elder Goddess Gaea, the Demon Mephsito and Eternity and can wrap reality to the point mess with the reality around the Baxter Building and change it’s size. Boomstick: Dormammu can also fly extremely quickly using his magic, transmute objects in the Dark Dimension in order to change them into weapons, create portals to other dimensions, make himself larger in order to increase his strength and change his appearance at will. ' Wiz: He can additionally absorb energy from other dimensions and also absorb other beings as well in order in increase his own power, fire magical bolts at his opponents and create magically-constructed beings. He also once challened all the darkness in the Dark Dimension through himself in an attempt to kill Doctor Strange though Strange did manage to survive this attack. '''Boomstick: Like any powerful evil sorcerer, Dormammu can use a number of spells against his opponents in battle like the Flames of the Faltine which burn his foes or the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak which restrain them. He’s also capable of using astral projection in battle as well. ' Wiz: If he does somehow get injured, Dormammu has a powerful healing factor that allows him to recover almost any injury no matter how severe these injuries may be. It allowed him to reattach his head to his body after Deadpool cut it off and even after his essence was scattered across multiple dimensions he was still able to reform his body. 'Boomstick: Dormammu has used his magical skills in several different ways, he’s been able to create a mist that turned Scarlet Witch into glue, extinguish Ghost Rider’s supernatural flames, petrify the Hulk and turn him into stone and undo Odin’s spells, a dude who’s able to destroy fucking galaxies for crying out loud! ' Wiz: And despite being particularly arrogant he is a pretty effective long term planner and strategist. Lastly, he has been trained in an alien fighting style and is a capable hand-to-hand fighter but was bested by Doctor Strange when they fought each other in a fist fight. '''Boomstick: He’s soloed the Avengers and Defenders, killed a future Doctor Strange, is feared by Odin, has fought the Sorceror Supreme Agamotto to a standstill, defeated the Trinity of Ashes and Eternity, created the Demon Lord Satannish and has broken down the walls of various universes and absorbed them into the Dark Dimension. Wiz: However, his most impressive feat of all was bounding the Demon Zom with Eternity’s help a being so powerful that stopping him took the Living Tribunal’s intervention. For the record the Living Tribunal is the second most powerful entity in the Marvel universe so this feat is not to be taken lightly! Boomstick: Despite his amazing power though, Dormammu has his fair share of weaknesses. He’s less powerful outside the Dark Dimension and travelling to other dimensions can seriously weaken him, has a massive relationship problem with his sister due to his jealousy of her and his arrogance holds him back a lot of the time. ''' Wiz: However, his great magical skill and intelligence ultimately make Dormammu a force to be reckoned with. '''Boomstick: Eventhough he looks like Ghost Rider’s long-lost relative with that flaming head of his! Dormammu: I am newborn in this dimension, and my power is steadily growing! The time will shortly come when I destroy the Lords of Order on this plane -- bring the Celestials down, burning in the Flame of the Faltine! Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Special Thanks Special thanks to GodDragonKing on DeviantArt for allowing me to use his Dormammu and Trigon bios. DEATH BATTLE! In his throne room in the Dark Dimension Dormammu was thinking to himself about conquering Earth as he had sensed that his nemesis, Doctor Strange was not present on the planet. Dormammu: Now that the pesky sorcerer is away from his beloved planet I the Dread Lord Dormammu shall go and conquer it for myself and anyone who dares try and stop will tremble before my might! He then opened a portal and stepped through it. ---- A Planet on the outer reaches of the Solar System Dormammu’s portal opened on a strange world which despite it’s cold climate had a number of green pastures along with high cliffs and mountains made up of a strange purple rock. The Dark Dimension’s dictator stepped out of the portal and looked towards the Sun which glowed faintly in the distance and smirked. Dormammu: Soon the Earth will be under my control and I will be able to absorb it and it’s pesky heroes into the Dark Dimension! As he prepared take off from the planet and fly towards Earth a shockwave ripples through the earth as a massive red portal appeared and opened, a massive 200 foot tall, six-eyed Demon emerged from it leaving a massive crater in the grassy ground as he stepped on it. CRASH! Dormammu, who was currently only 30 feet tall, felt a bit intimidated by the size of this monster but of course he wasn’t give away any signs that he intimated by it. Dormammu: Who dares interrupt me?! The taller Demon responded in a deep voice. ???: I am Trigon, conqueror of galaxies and I am planning to enslave the population of the pitful planet Earth Dormammu: You wretch! The planet Earth is mine alone to conquer! Trigon: ‘chuckles’ Ha! Ha! Ha! A weakling like you has no chance of conquering that planet! Dormammu growls. Dormammu: The Dread Lord Dormammu does not tolerate insolence from others! The Dread Lord charged up a magical beam before tossing it at Trigon, hitting the giant Demon square in the chest and wiping the smirk off his face. Trigon: Your strike was pathetic but I will now wipe you from existence for daring to attack me! Trigon charges up his eye lasers whilst Dormammu charges more energy beams in his hands. Dormammu: Ha! Ha! Please, you have absolutely no hope of besting me! FIGHT! Trigon fire lasers out of four of his six eyes towards Dormammu who flies into the air, dodging the attack which singes the pastures before firing another blast of energy at Trigon who blocks it with his hand. Results Boomstick: Well, I suppose Doctor Strange isn’t going to be bargaining with Dormammu again anytime soon. Wiz: This was extremely close but Trigon ultimately takes the win for a number of reasons. In terms of physical strength, Trigon’s feat of being able to knock around the members of Superman’s regime may have been impressive but Dormammu’s feat of physically overpowering an enraged Hulk ultimately makes him stronger. Boomstick: In terms of speed, they were pretty evenly matched as they can both keep up with faster-than-light beings such as Thor or Superman and in terms of durability they were also evenly matched since they have both shrugged off attacks from Multiversal beings such as Mister Mxyzptlk in Trigon’s case and Eternity in Dormammu’s. Wiz: